Sing 2 ideas and theories
After celebrating the grand reopening of the Moon theatre the animals decide to get jobs for themselves and go separate ways. Either as actors on screen or on stage. Johnny becomes an international singer. While he's auditioning, Mike barges in and starts a duet with him. This makes the agent want both of them together. Desperate for money Johnny signs a contract with Mike saying they must be in all projects together. Meanwhile Meena trains to audition to be on the screen. Merna's father despises Meena's ambition to be on screen. As he wants her to be on stage. Ash gets back together with her boyfriend Lance. Together they once again attempt make a rock group as they planned to. Rosita tries to tell Gunther that she doesn't need to act and dance anymore. She just wanted to show her family she was capable of it. Gunter becomes upset and leaves and tries to make a gig. Buster Moon hires Mike, Ash, Meena, Johnny, Rosita, and Gunter to become part of his new show. However only Mike, Meena and Johnny are able to do it. Buster than calls Eddie to be a part of the show. He tells Ms Crawley to print open casting calls for any animal. Many come to audition but none of them have the right style. When Buster chooses none of them, all the animals start a riot. As they clear away, Buster realizes he can't make a good show without the right people. He becomes determined to convince the others to come back. Eddie goes to Ash and Lance's rock studio. He tells Ash that Buster needs her, or he can't put on the show. Ash says she'll do it only if Lance can join too. Eddie agrees. At the same time Buster goes to Gunter and asks why he doesn't want to be in the show. Gunter says he's moved on, after he discovered people just use entertainment for themselves. Therefore he just wants to do gigs for himself. Buster tells him to at least watch the rehearsals, while Gunter goes in, Mike starts telling him he should be in the theatre after rejecting Moon's letter, he says this to Ash as well. Ash ignores his comment. However Gunter becomes angry and runs away. Gunter bumps into Rattaliano, a feared rodent in the city. Rattaliano brutally asks where Mike is, he wants to settle business after Mike beat him in a fight. Gunter tells him he's at the theater. Mike is caught after being chased by Rattaliano. Mike tries to fight him off but Rattaliano beats him, he takes Mike's girlfriend to his lair. Mike tries to tell Buster and the others, but they are upset at his act towards them. Meanwhile Ms Crawley goes to Rosita and tells her that Buster Moon needs her for the show. Rosita does not want her to go. However her many kids and husband, make a huge musical number telling her to go. This makes her want to go. As all of the gang are rehearsing for the show, Mike says he won't be a part of the show, he wants to find and save his girl. He forces Johnny to go with him, saying he will be fired from their group and not get money. Johnny and Mike look for the lair. They decide to go to Johnny's father, thinking maybe he will know. Johnny's father tells them that Rattaliano is very dangerous. He lives in the sewers beneath the Moon theatre. As Mike and Johnny venture through the sewers, Johnny's father tells the cops that Rattaliano is found. He says he will return in 24 hours, the head of guards wanting Rattaliano lets him go. Stating if he catches him he will be freed. Meanwhile Mike and Johnny confront Rattaliano. Rattaliano sends rats to get them. As the rats are gaining advantage, Ms Crawley hear the action and starts fighting surprisingly well with her tongue.As the three start to confront Rattaliano, Rattaliano takes Mike's girl up to the roof of the moon theatre. He threatens to drop her, as Ms Crawley's toungue attacks him. Rattaliano drops Mikes girlfriend. She falls into Gunters arms, he happened to be there because he heard the commotion from outside. As they get closer to Rattaliano, Rattaliano escapes into the ground, only to be caught by Johnny's father. As they turn Rattaliano in, the chair of police free Johnny's father from imprisonment. Afterwards the gang join up to rehearse for the opening day. During the opening, Mike and Johnny get a chance to meet famous actors and singers, they are hired to be on a tv show. Meena gets to be a main role in a movie after an outstanding performance, Rosita gets together with Gunter to become a duet band. Ash and Lance are noticed by other rock bands, they are offered to do many shows in places. Buster gets a chance to meet directors, he wins Best director of the year for his performance. He decides to let all of the rejected audition animals to come on stage for a finale. As he does this Eddie is offered by Buster to be his assistant director. Eddie happily accepts. The screen cuts to a picture of everyone in a picture for the finale.Category:Sing Fanon